This invention relates generally to basketball backboards and, more particularly, to adjustable height mounting systems for basketball backboards.
A basketball backboard is normally supported from above so that a basketball rim mounted to the backboard is positioned at a height of ten feet above a floor. This height is formidable for shorter players and nearly impossible for children. Adjustable-height backboard supports permit the basketball backboard to be lowered so that the basketball rim is positioned at a height of eight feet for grade-school gymnasiums. Unfortunately, typically, these basketball backboard assemblies require tedious on-site assembly and the installation of additional support tubing and a crank-type adjustment assembly. Furthermore, often these systems are supported from below, creating a potential hazard near a basketball court.
While these assemblies position a basketball rim eight feet above the ground, the assemblies typically require continuous maintenance including re-tightening of the installed components. Although crank-type adjustments are installed, the systems are unreliable, time-consuming, and difficult for an individual to adjust. Furthermore, the assemblies are typically not supported as rigidly as the non-modified equipment and over time the additional support tubing fatigues and requires replacement.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a basketball backboard assembly that can be easily adjusted by an individual, does not require continuous maintenance, and is easily adapted to existing overhead basketball backboard assemblies.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, an adjustable height basketball backboard mounting system provides a reliable mounting system that easily attaches to existing support systems and is quickly adjustable by an individual.
The basketball backboard mounting system includes a stationary member that provides support for a basketball backboard assembly. The mounting system combines a support system that includes a plurality of hollow members and an actuator system for easily adjusting the support system. The support system includes a stationary member mounted perpendicularly with respect to a floor. The actuator system includes a plurality of adjustable brackets which attach to a basketball backboard, an adjustable structural member which is in slidable contact with the stationary member, and a drive mechanism which easily adjusts the height from the floor of the basketball backboard assembly.
As a result, a basketball backboard assembly is easily adjustable by an individual, is rigid enough not to require continuous maintenance, and is easily assembled when compared to known adjustable backboard assemblies.